Eiji Again!
by ltifal
Summary: Sequel of Eiji. He is back! Rating is up just to be safe . Hiatus...
1. So It's Begin!

**Authoress note: many had request to write the sequel of Eiji! So here I am again writing the fic. **

**Warning: unbetaed, beware of my English since it was not my mother language.**

**Disclaimer: no character below was mine.**

_So It's Begin Again!_

Kikumaru Eiji was glad that he was back to his normal body, his memory vaguely remembered the time when he was a baby which had just passed yesterday. Sure he remembered about Tezuka, his captain as his 'father', Fuji and Oishi as his 'mothers', even the Kaidoh-nichan (brother), Ochibi-nechan (sister) and Momo-Oujisan (granddad). Oh, he also vaguely remembered about his moment with Hyotei Atobe and Oshitari, thinking for a while, Kikumaru smiled as he put down his pencil on the table. Yes he was back to his normal self and there were still enough time before his summer holiday ended, more over there were no homework to do since he usually finished it early (thanks to Oishi and Fuji even Tezuka for keep bugging him to finish the homework on the first week of holiday). So here he was inside his bedroom, drawing some anime character, maybe he could become animator or something. He was about to take the pencil back before he sensed a pain. He winced his eyes a little before rubbing his sudden headache.

'…_maybe I got flu or something?_' he thought before walking outside toward his bathroom, didn't want to miss his brushing teeth time even if his head was now pounding like crazy. After hastily brushed his teeth with his favorite toothpaste, he finally walked out from bathroom, still groaning about his headache.

"Eiji? Are you all right?" he looked up only to find his worried mother in front of him.

"I'm all right, Oka-chan (mom), just a little headache, just need some sleep I guess."

"Are you sure?" her hand touched her youngest son forehead but she detected nothing. "hm, it's normal, but just in case." She said before dashing toward the medicine box in living room. He was slowly walking toward his bedroom, and quickly he lay on the bed. It wasn't long before the mother came in with a glass of water and aspirin. He took the medicine quickly and instantly plopped onto his pillow. The mother was smiling lightly before she gave a kiss on his forehead.

"Oyasumi Eiji."

"Oyasumi…" he trailed before he drifted himself into dream land.

Prince

Of

Tennis

Kikumaru was feeling better than last night, he was peeling open his eyes and looked at the sun which came through from his window and of course the singing of birds outside always made his day. Smiling he finally sat up but wait the minutes, he sensed something was not right. He wanted to rub his hair but what he felt was not hair, it was something smooth like… wait linen? So he looked at his hand and screamed. It was not long before a footstep could be heard outside and a knock.

"Oi, Ochibi?! What's up?!" it was one of his brother.

"Gasp, nothing, Ichiro! Nothing at all, I just got a nightmare, that's all!" he shout back, quickly jumped from his bed, suddenly his bed became higher! He quickly locked the door and with his little feet he walked toward his full-length mirror. "Argh! Now I'm a toddler!" he said in kid voice. Ichiro the first son of Kikumaru was raising his eyesbrown, when he received the answer from inside. '_that's weird… Ochibi's voice…_' he paused before shrug and walked away.

Kikumaru Eiji was looking at himself, unbelievable! Was he that short! Oh yeah he was a toddler! A toddler!!!!!!!! Argh!!! Now what should he do, what should he do, oh yeah… handphone!

Tennis

No

Oujisama

Fuji Syuusuke was still asleep, shame on him but he was not an early riser. Well, if there a practice he couldn't help but dragged himself from the bed after hearing his 5 alarms clock beside him. But on the day where there was no practice at all, he loved to sleep at least until 9 or 10 in the morning. The Tensai (genius) would be still asleep right now but his persistent hand phone was keep ringing and ringing.

"Argh… just shut up!" he muttered under his breath but the phone keep its constant ring and finally his arm tried to reach the curse hand phone but he's miscalculating a little and ended up flying free style to the ground. Groaning he finally got up and cursing a little he took the phone, looking at his caller id when finally groggily snapped the phone open. The first thing he done would be snapping at his best friend but he gritted his teeth when he heard an agony scream from Kikumaru, well not really but a really loud scream that could made his ear deaf for several second.

"Nyah!!!Fujiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all he could hear followed by a panic cried. His instinct was expecting something not good.

"Eiji? Calm down, what's happen?" he tried but still a panic cry continued "EIJI!" he tried for a second time before finally the loud cry was subdue immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Fujiko…"

"Un, un A WHAT!!!!!!!" his eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the news. He almost immediately ran to his bathroom to change his cloth and did his thing before going outside, skipping his confused nee-chan (sister) and breakfast all together… running straight toward Kikumaru's household which fortunately just two block away…

_To Be Continued_

**Authoress note: thanks for reading. Review if you had time :). Won't promise to update so fast though…**

**Poll on my profile if you had time to vote, thank you!**


	2. Heck! I’m A Toddler Now!

**Authoress note: hola, I knew… this fic was kinda abandon and... yes, I do have a little problem with the writing but heck, at least I tried. Thank you for your patience and thank you very much for reviewer and reader! Without your support, I think I would have dropped this fic.**

**Disclaimer: none below was mine. The characters of PoT are owned by Konomi-sensei.**

**Warning: unbetaed, slight shounen ai (if kissing/hugging a baby counted **_chuckle_**)**

_Heck! I'm A Toddler Now?!_

Human only experience once as a baby, the experience was not even printed on his/her little mind that time, but he was experience it twice. Hence now he was a toddler! Toddler! Of course, this was ridiculous. The red head grumbled under his breath when he heard front door bell rang. He quickly recognized the sound of his best friend's step when the honey brown hair climbed up toward the second floor. Fuji after all, was a common guest on Kikumaru household; beside their parents were friend since college. A knock could be heard several second later followed by a voice.

"Eiji?" quickly the red head walked toward the door and with much effort unlock the door. _Click_, he opened the door slightly and peeped from it, after he sure no one of his family were there. He opened the door and asked Fuji to come in. At first, the Tensai was twitching his eyes brown once or twice but he couldn't help but scoped the toddler up. Chuckling a little, he looked at the little Eiji with an oversize pajama.

"Now now, who's here." A pout.

"Fuji!" Kikumaru was cute when he pouted but this was just unbearable as he squeezed the-suppose-to-be-older-boy hard. The toddler could only muzzle under his breath, he wasn't mind if his best friend hugged him but not in this toddler size. "Fuji!" now he knew how Echizen felt when he received his daily dose of bear hug from him. Maybe he should stop his for a while. He began to whine slightly when he met with the shining blue eyes.

"You know, you are quite chubby now."

"Of course, I'm a toddler after all!" a sigh "I hate Inui…" a chuckle as the kid glared, but that was not effective as Fuji let out another chuckle and gave him a bear hug. "Fujiko!"

"Sa, what about the 'mom' part?" he said his eyes glistening a little.

"Syuusuke!"

"Ok, ok." Eiji was serious and he knew what happen when his red head friend started to throw a tantrum. Teenage Eiji he could handle, but toddler? "We should really contact Inui."

"And kill him." He said in murderous mood.

"And stuck like this forever?" Fuji was amused before he added. "You know, I should take you to child psychiatric, that's what a mother does when she heard her child said..." A glare made him shut his mouth, no not because he was afraid, in fact he had to restraint from hugging the red head. _Chuckle_ he never thought that he had a soft spot for baby…a chubby pouting red head baby to be exact. "Cough, first I find a cloth for you then we tried to sneak out from here, ok?"

_Tennis _

_no_

_Oujisama_

"Hem… not much but you'll be ok for a while." After searching Eiji's wardrobe closet for some time, Fuji finally able to find some s size t-shirt and a pair of short. It was still too big for the toddler, of course but this should hold for a while.

"Sigh… this is ridiculous…" he said tucking his oversize pant up, just as soon as he finished the sentences, the door opened.

"Wah! Ochibi! (baby)" _oh no, this is not good_ was the 1st thing crossed his mind as Fuji grabbed the sister inside and closed the door. "Ochibi, how's!" a hissed

"Lower your voice, nee-san (sis)!" he whispered before his sister squealed and gave him a deathly hug.

"Ochibi! So cute." Fuji couldn't help but let out another chuckle as he saw the poor red head being squeezed to death but he was not that sadistic, was he? He stopped her from making his best friend suffocated.

"Pant…pant, I thought I gonna die for sure."

"Ochibi? Now tell me what happen?" the girl said when finally calming down a bit. This was abnormal for sure… Fuji finally began to explain about the baby experience (in short story) and how he became a toddler. After listening intently, the older sister finally nodded her head and went out for a while, in searching for a more suitable cloth she said. Half an hour later, she was back with a clean kid clothes in her hand (who know where she finds it), some sandwiches and orange juices. "Here's it."

"Thank, you are the best, ne-san!" he said before he took the clothed but paused. "Um, nee-san, could you look the other way while I'm changing?"

"Why?"

"I'm changing!"

"You're a toddler!"

"I'm still male!"

"Oh whatever, ochibi…" she said before turning around and murmuring under her breath "and I was the one who was changing his diaper when he was little…"

"You do?" Fuji said suddenly from behind her which almost made he jump, but let out a giggle "Yes, I did."

"Stop talking about embarrassing thing likes that, Sayuri (umm... no one know Eiji's sister name?)!"

"Oh come on, Ochibi! Yumiko was also having her share on changing Syuusuke's." now if you never saw Fuji's blush, he definitely turned a bit red. The youngest of Kikumaru's was grinning madly, now who would have thought.

"Sadly there're no photos for blackmail thing." The kid said with a mischievous look on his eyes. Fuji should be proud that his best friend was become more and more like him…

"Oh, we have actually, Eiji."

"We do?!" Fuji was quite ready to send him a death glare but upon seeing the kid with his glowing exciting eyes, his murderous aura somehow stopped death track.

"Cough, we should really sneak out now…" the honey brown lad said, trying to steer the conversation into not so embarrassing thing. Eiji after all really easy to be distracted as the red head yelled in delight.

"Wai!! Sneaky Operation Began, nya!"

"Chotto! (wait) Both of you!"

"Huh?" said the boys in unison.

"Breakfast 1st!"

_To be continue…_

**Tifa: with this speed, this fic will need 3 years to finish… sigh… maybe I should have drop it…**

**Kikumaru: oh no… come on reader! Reviews! Or she will make me toddler forever!**

**Tifa: no one mind, right?**

**Kikumaru: argh...**


	3. Toddler on The Run

**Disclaimer: none below was mine. The characters of PoT are owned by Konomi-sensei.**

**Warning: unbetaed, slight shounen ai (if kissing/hugging a baby counted although I personally said it wasn't) **

_Toddler on the Run_

Tezuka was just putting his grandfather's bonsai down on the usual place when he saw something strange. A flash of red hair which remind him of someone, the certain someone who was one of his regular and was not in that size. He shook his head, maybe the lack of sleep began to affect him, and darn, he shouldn't be reading that detective novel that Fuji's lend until 1 o'clock in the morning…

The hazel brown hair captain finally taking a bottle spray but another figure caught his eyes. Wait, that was not Fuji, wasn't it? That definitely was not Fuji; the Tensai wasn't that panic guy who was looking around as if he was missing something. That prodigy had never ever missing something, no not him.

"Are you going to spray that thing, ne Tezuka?" he almost squeaked in surprise but that would be out of character, the bespectacled boy finally twitched his eyes before turning around only to find nothing. A tug on his pant made him looked down and found an oh-so-familiar-face. "Hi." The kid waved and grinned.

"…" no this must be another dream. He thought as he pinched his nose bridge lightly, as soon as he opened his eyes, the toddler would disappear. But no! The toddler was still there! Oh the horror… "Who are you?" he asked although he could have guessed.

"Hoi! Don't you know? It's me!" the kid pouted. Somehow he could feel the headache coming.

"Ah! Eiji! There you are!" Fuji was finally able to spot the kid he em… loss? Panting slightly the Tensai opened the gate door as if it was his own house. The always smiling boy never thought a toddler could run that fast…

_Flashback_

"Ok so you should run toward the door and don't stop until you are out, I'll tell Oka-san (mom) that you have something to do with the club and required to stay for hem... 3 nights?"

"Thank nee-chan, you are the best." The toddler said as he kissed her lightly which was a wrong move as the sister quickly squeezed him into dead hug.

"Kawaii~!!!"

"Nee-chan! I can't breath!" he able to muffle while the Tensai murmured quietly about his camera… minutes later they were tiptoeing down stair, with Fuji who was carrying Eiji's tennis backpack. Sayuri was finally making her way toward the door and opened it widely. The dream pair ran as fast as they could toward it when suddenly out of nowhere one of the brothers was making his way from the toilet, almost bumping in process.

"Wha!" what he could see was a blur of brown hair and red hair toddler "Ochibi!!! Syuusuke!! Don't run that fast inside the house!" he hn-ed before he stopped and twitched his eyes. "Wait the minute!" he turned around just to make sure but the door was quickly closed with his sister smiling angelically. "Sayuri? Did you see what I see?"

"What do you mean, Sanjiro?"

"But… oh never mind, I think I should wash my face again…" he said as he walked inside the toilet.

Meanwhile… Fuji was finally stopped from his running, the red head toddler was panting beside him.

"Nya, now we should go to Inui's house right?"

"Yes, I think we need to tell Tezuka about this?"

"Ok now, let's go, I want to go back to my self again as soon as possible." He said before running toward Tezuka's residence even before Fuji could say 'wait'. Now who had thought that Kikumaru was fast in his toddler size!

_End of Flasback_

"…" Tezuka was staring at the two, before he rub his forehead and let out a sigh. Fuji was giving him an evil grin

"You know, 'Daddy'" he said giving enough pressure on daddy word. "The kid grow up so fast. One day he's a baby. Another day he is a toddler." He teased as a glare being shot.

"Nya, Daddy!" he grinned, following Fuji's lead as the red head hugged the taller boy leg, Tezuka after all was fun to tease. Beside, being a toddler gave him an advance, Tezuka couldn't possibly punish him with laps running, although he should be prepare for it after all of this over.

"…" a twitch before he sighed, Tezuka Kunimitsu never knew that he was actually like children and Eiji being a toddler was not gonna help him put the tough mask, but showing his soft side.

"I really want to kill Inui right now." he uncharacteristically able to murmured before he let another sigh and took the kid up. Eiji was blinking in surprise, he never thought that the captain would ever do something like it but couldn't help as he settling himself into more comfortable position. Now that was a good sight to memorize._ 'Dang'_ Fuji thought as he cursed under his breath, where was his camera when he need it… wait, on second thought…

'click' _well not bad either _he grinned as he saved the photo on his hand phone.

"Fuji…" Tezuka voice was narrowly dangerous but being tensai, he could always manage to avoid every punishment Tezuka threw. The blackmail photo could do many thing too…

Meanwhile, Inui's resident…

"…" Inui was washing his face when he shuddered lightly. "…80 percent there is someone who was talking about me…"

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: ok, I think this one will be on hiatus for quite some time… anyway. I should really think how to develop the plot… **


	4. Oh, My Uncle

**Authoress note: finally! I have some time to write… Thanks to this writing hobby, I can relax from my busy work, not like the other co-worker who is beginning to have silver hair **_looking around_** enjoy the 4****th**** part!**

**Disclaimer: none below was mine**

**Warning: unbetaed (no, this fic is not shounen ai but if hugging and kissing a toddler counts, suit yourself :p)**

_Oh, My Uncle_

He finally had some time off from his father. Every summer when he was having a holiday, his father kept nagging him to go to the office. Being heir of his father kingdom was tiresome and stressful, more over he was still a teenager. Sure he didn't need to worry about his job career but when someone like his perfectionist father kept bugging him and showing every single mistake he made on his report, he couldn't help but gritted his teeth and walked away. So what if he was a spoil child? He grumbled on his way toward nowhere. He shouldn't be walking anyway but he hated his limo today, the stupid maid was forgetting his cracker and thus he refused to go in.

"Ore-sama bored. Where's the joker when Ore-sama need one!" the purple hair captain murmured to no one as he looked at the street mark. "Hm... Tezuka's house should be around here." He said grinning a little; he recognized that blue little wood gate door. He pushed it open and yelled. "Tezuka! Prepare to…" he trailed as he spotted the Seigaku's bucho standing with the chuckling tensai and a toddler on his embrace.

"… Atobe…" the bespectacled boy twitching his eyes brown, someday you just wanted to go back to your bed again and sleep… he could felt the migrant came double this time.

"Ok. Is that what I think he is?" the purple hair captain asked pointing to the child.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

"Oh looks? Uncle Atobe is coming to see you!" Fuji yelled in delighted tone. Oh how he loved this lovely day. Atobe was frowning as soon as he heard the 'uncle' part. He was not that old… he finally walked toward the red head toddler and stared.

"Hn… never thought I see you as toddler, Kikumaru?" his mocking tone was somehow missing slightly but the kid could only glare when he moved closer and placed his little head on his 'daddy' neck. Eiji was forgetting who was carrying him obviously, but Tezuka's was so so comfy. Maybe he should jump on him like what he did to Inui or Kaidoh sometime… another click was heard as Tezuka glared again, he should really deleted that photo from Fuji and ordered him 50 laps when this over but in the mean time, he paused… he should really erased that smirk on Atobe's face and get the antidote.

"Ahem, what ever take you here, Atobe, we need to go now."

"Hn? Not so fast, one game or I tag you along!" he declared.

"…you obviously want to tag us anyway…" he said resisting rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm not!" _click_ "What are you doing, ore-sama's assistant will charge you for that fans photo!"

"You should see your blushing face, Keigo-kun." Fuji teased before he opened his eyes. "You can always charge me but you do realize that I can spread the photo to all my contact in 2 seconds."

"Fujiko is scary…"a respond came from the red head in whisper; Tezuka couldn't help but nod slightly…

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

"…" Kikumaru was trying to match the other three who was walking beside him. He usually the fastest boy in his group but being a toddler was troublesome. He had to keep his running once in a while. He began to pout, this was tiresome… sigh… a little ice cream could lift out his mood right now. He paused as he looked at the ice cream vendor on the left.

"Thirsty?"

"Nya?" he stared up and met the blue eyes who smirked lightly. "Not really." He was not a toddler who easily walked into the trap like that; beside he didn't really like Atobe.

"Strawberry?" he asked as he walked toward the vendor. Kikumaru's eyes were beaming slightly as he ran following the lad. Atobe could be sweet sometime…

"…" Tezuka wasn't sure why he suddenly feel annoyed as he stared at the toddler who was running excitedly toward the other captain. Darn, monkey king's kidnapping his 'kid'…

"Daddy? Want you buy mommy a wasabi ice cream too?"

"Fuji…" a glare as the Tensai chuckled slightly.

"Fujiko!" a tug made the honey brown hair lad looked down and found little Eiji with two ice cream cones in his hands. "Here, Fujiko."

"Why, thank you. It's wasabi I believe?"

"Like your usual order, Fujiko. And here's for daddy." He said grinning lightly as he passed the other green color ice cream to Tezuka. The captain paused as he looked at the ice cream and twitched his eyes a little.

"That is green tea, Tezuka." The toddler said as he ran back toward the rival captain who was walking away from the vendor with strawberry and chocolate ice cream cone in one hand and vanilla ice cream on his other hand. Kikumaru was happily licking his ice cream while unconsciously taking Atobe's free hand. The captain himself was shrugging as he was shooting his winning smile which was obviously annoy Tezuka more before licking his vanilla ice cream.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

Fuji was smirking lightly as he clicked another image for his collection; today was definitely a good day indeed. To bad his camera was not on his side, the quality of this photo might not be as good as his usual picture but it was still added up his collection. He was pushing the button on his handphone several time before he licked his ice cream but suddenly frowned when his tongue met green tea sweetness. The Bucho beside him silently closed his mouth before taking the ice cream from the shorter lad and replaced it with his. After he took it, the bespectacled boy quickly placed his tongue on the icy surface in effort to reduce the spiciness and glaring at the little boy. A paused…

"… Eiji?" Fuji said after clicking yet another blackmail photo, he looked at the toddler with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Did you just purposely do that?"

"Am I?" the kid smiled angelically before he licked his chocolate flavor ice cream. Fuji Syuusuke really should be very proud of himself, Kikumaru Eiji was growing more and more like him. Atobe himself made a mental note not to mess with the two but smirked lightly; seeing Tezuka reaction was a great bonus… Poor daddy, with a sadist 'mommy', a naughty 'kid' and a wealthy 'uncle', his migrant added up triple. He just hoped the mad scientist would not give him any headache but he doubt about it. Let just hope, they wouldn't encounter anyone else in the journey to the Data-man house although… he was sure he saw someone from his rival school approaching. Just made him turn to the right as we left unnoticed, Kami-sama (God)!

"… Atobe…"

"… Tsk, you again." The diva said glaring fiercely. '_Drat_' the Seigaku's captain cursed as he quietly slapped his forehead.

"Yodan sezu ni iko, (don't let your guard down) Tezuka." Fuji said grinning widely. What a good day indeed.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: **_cross finger_** hope I can update every month… thank you very much for the reviewer. You all give me motivation to continue this fic. Thank you **_bow_


	5. Introducing Auntie

**Authoress note: yup! I have promise to update no? Here it is. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei is the creator of PoT.**

**Warning: unbetaed (no, this fic is not shounen ai but if I can still putting a little spice here and there :p.)**

_Introducing Auntie_

"…"

"…" Kikumaru was gazing up at the new tall guy who was still glaring fiercely at his new 'uncle'. The air felt heavier than before for sure as he turned his little head and peering at his 'parent'. His 'dad' seemed trying to hold his stoic face but somehow a frown made it into his handsome face while his 'mom' well… just being 'mom'.

"…" suddenly the newcomer looked down at the boy, breaking his eyes contact from the Diva and stared at the kid stoically. "Who is this?" he asked which made the kid blinked but grinned innocently. Heh, who ever thought?

"Oh, this is" Fuji began but was interrupted.

"My new nephew." Atobe proudly said smirking a little, he obviously enjoy being an uncle and secretly planning to kick and claimed the 'dad' position. Fuji was smiling as Tezuka began to massage his temple. Kikumaru wasn't sure but he childishly giggled and latched onto the Diva's leg, he especially enjoy teasing Tezuka lately. The Seigaku captain though was twitching his eyes in annoyed.

"And this is my daddy." The catlike regular released him then jumped toward his captain as Tezuka was struggling not to rub the child's head. Fuji smirked evilly as he quickly turned his hand phone camera on and clicking the other rivals but too bad… the picture was not as good as his hope…

"…" a twitch

"Groan… you are no fun, aren't you?" Fuji twitched accusing the lad in front of him.

"Fuji…" the bespectacled boy murmured dangerously.

"Mommy… Daddy is scary." Eiji playfully whined as he leaped from the said captain and hiding behind Fuji's leg.

"Wait? Mommy?" he finally twitched.

"Ah finally, a reaction. Eiji meet your new auntie, Auntie Sanada." Fuji spoke, letting out yet another evil smirk, ready with his hand phone.

"What?!" '_click_' the lad wasn't sure if he should run away now or wait and see what happen. Even if he was Sanada Genichiro, the stoic fukubucho of Rikkaidai, he still had that curiosity sense like any other human being. And… with a red head kid which he found somehow quite familiar with Tezuka-daddy, Fuji-mommy and Atobe-uncle, the curious feeling got better of him. Sanada knew he might be regretting his decision though…

_Prince_

_Of_

_Tennis_

Stared.

Stared…

Stared……

"Stop staring at me like that." Kikumaru said flushing a little. Sure he loved being in the spotlight but when someone as scary as Auntie Sanada staring at him… _um why did he call him auntie_? He sighed before glaring at Fuji. _Stupid Fujiko._

"So he is Kikumaru Eiji?"

"Yes."

"Inui's juice caused this." He stated matter of factly as the black hat wearer raised his eyes brown, a mental note not to mess with the data-man.

"Uh-huh." Followed by a nod "So, Auntie Sanada, would you mind accompany us to the mad scientist lab then." Fuji smiled mischievously while the Rikkai vice captain glaring dagger.

"I don't like this." Say the purple hair Diva lightly as he never stopped glaring at his rival.

"Don't like what?"

"I refused to acknowledge him as an aunt, Jiroh should be prefect." He said pointing his finger toward the taller lad.

"Too bad Atobe dear, Jiroh is not here. Beside Eiji need his aunt." Fuji grinned as Kikumaru jerked up and shook his head quickly.

"We are not playing family…" Tezuka murmured incoherently as he sighed and carried the kid up. Kikumaru chuckled a bit before he hugged him and rested his head onto his 'daddy' neck. Sanada was twitching lightly but he should admit _his rival seemed to be good with kid_. A paused _on second thought Seigaku was indeed a bunch of kid, just like his own regular sigh…kids…_he lightly shook his head.

"So? Are you coming?" Fuji looked at the lad.

"No…" he said as he turned away and ready to walk toward where he originally planned to go.

"Ck, you let ore-sama down. Run away without fighting." With those phrases, Sanada stopped dead track and turned around glaring murderously, the Seigaku trio were sweatdropping. Dark purple murder aura seemed to surround the Rikkaidai fukubucho, but Atobe was not even afraid as he could be seen smirking and flipping his hair.

_Tennis_

_No_

_Oujisama_

"Sigh…"

"Will you stop sighing, Tezuka? It's annoying." A frown

"Say it one more time?" the taller boy glared, standing really closed or even too close to the other smirking lad. Atobe was looking at him with a winning smile obviously but he should really ask him to move away, his hat was annoying…

"Oh so deaf, I see. I said you are coward." He stated without moving an inch which was a wrong move as Kikumaru wickedly grinned, climbing down from his 'dad' and purposely bumped toward the older captain. The result was a 'sweet little first kiss'. Both boys was like freeze '_click_' before jerking back, 'arghh' was the sound came out from both. Atobe was even splitting ungracefully while Sanada choked his own neck and let his tongue out in disgust before glaring even murderously than before. Both were flushing slightly which made Fuji grinned even wider, oh how he wished to give the kid a high five; Tezuka was for once grinned while Kikumaru spoke innocently. "Ops…"

'_Kurosu… (I'll kill him)_' was crossing on both boys as they gave the kid double dagger glare but upon seeing his cute little puppy eyes, both paused. They finally glared to each other, not quite close this time; hence they wouldn't do the same mistake twice!

"Come, Eiji. We'll leave their couple fight here." Another paused at all of them stared dump struck at Tezuka. The captain of Seigaku finally took his 'child's' hand gently and walked away hand in hand with Eiji staring at him in new respect. Who ever thought that Tezuka could joke? No one! Fuji was looked a little baffled but being a tensai, he quickly recovered before giggle slightly and walked away, following the two.

"…"

"……"

"Shouldn't you go?"

"Yes…" he said before stopping and turning around. "Are you coming?"

"…" Sanada tugged down his hat a little before he nodded. Beside he had some free time on his hand, why not doing something different once in a while?

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: thank you for reading and reviewing. =.=u this fic become harder to write ugh...**


End file.
